


Accidentalmente Amor

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El instituto es el lugar donde los estudiantes van a “estudiar” según los padres, pero para la mayoría de los estudiantes del instituto de Beacon Hills es el lugar para crear un nuevo romance, romperlo, hacer nuevos amigos, conocer nuevas personas, ir a fiestas, perder tu virginidad, incluso para querer odiar a una persona que a la vez no la puedes odiar, esta situación la viven 2 personas que se conocen dentro de este instituto, pero no son muy amigables entre, por una apuesta al final terminan estando mas cerca de lo que pensarían.</p><p>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<br/>::: (_( ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*<br/>*: (=' :') :::::::::::::::::::: Sterek :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<br/>•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*<br/>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chico Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva historia de esta pareja, les comento que me encanta el Sterek y tratare de crear nuevas historias, solo les aclaro que no son excelente en esto pero me defiendo jejeje, que lo disfruten, saludiitos.

 

 

 

 

Era un día normal de clases, el inicio del semestre en el instituto de Beacon Hills todos ingresaban por las grandes puertas de la entrada principal, amontonados y algunos muy entusiasmados, la mayoría ya se conocían, era normal que tu pasaras por los pasillos de la escuela y algunos te saludaran, esto era un habito para Derek Hale, por su atractivo era casi inevitable que las chicas voltearan a verlo y dejando en claro con su mirada que querían algo mas que un ligero saludo.

-Derek buenos días- dice Kate recargada en uno de los casilleros.

-buenos días Kate- dice sonriendo con altanería o con algo de coquetería en su tono.

Se dirige hacia el salón que se supone tendrán clases ya que la mayoría no se concentra el primer día de clases, se preocupan mas en con quien se sentaran a la hora de descanso.

-Derek, amigo cuanto tiempo- dice Jackson parándose de su asiento al final de la fila justo al lado de las ventanas que dan directo a la salida del instituto dejando ver a todos los que entraban y salían.

Derek tomo asiento delante de el quedando entre Jackson y Boyd delante de el.

-que tal- dice Boyd saludando con el típico saludo de hombres de mano.

-que tal las vacaciones- dice Jackson tomando nuevamente asiento.

-lo mismo de siempre, tener que trabajar para poder pagar el instituto.

desde la muerte de su padre Derek tubo que entrar a trabajar al igual que su hermana Laura la mayor de los hale, para poder ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa, Cora la menor seguía estudiando en el mismo instituto que el, tenían buena comunicación a pesar de lo pesado que solía ser el, compartían todo secreto ya que se habían hecho mas unidos desde la perdida de su padre, Peter su tío se había mudado con ellos para poder ayudar un poco en la casa ya que el adoraba a su sobrina Cora, no lo decía pero era obvio que era su consentida.

-cielos, y ninguna chica-dice boyd.

-ya te dije por ahora no quiero nada de chicas, ya tuve suficiente con Kate.

-si pero parece que ella no a tenido suficiente- dice Jackson señalando a la susodicha con el dedo mientras ella se acerca para tomar asiento al lado del moreno.

-hola de nuevo Derek- mira a los chicos- Jackson, Boyd.

-Kate- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Suena la campana de la escuela indicando que las clases empezaban tomando todos rápidamente asiento, viendo que se acercaba el profesor y entrenador Finstock, tenia una carácter muy sensible así que nadie tomaba el riesgo de contradecirlo o hacer algo que no le pareciera.

-siéntense y pongan atención durante este semestre tendremos clase de economía y su ramos en estos tiempos, así que quiero pongan mucha atención a la clase ya que todo lo que les exponga de ahora en adelante vendrá en el examen y tiene un valor del 70 porciento- finaliza empezando la clase y explicando cada detalle de la economía política empezando por el método inductivo y explicando cada una de sus etapas.

Cuando terminaron las clases para la hora del descanso había un caos en la cafetería ya que era lunes de burritos y a la mayoría les encantaban los burritos

Derek vio a lo lejos a su pequeña hermana Cora, se encamino para preguntarle que tal su día como siempre lo hacia durante los dos años que han estado juntos, siguiéndolo detrás de el Jackson y Boyd discutiendo que clase de burrito extraño podrían crear, pero al momento en que casi estaba delante de ella un chico de estatura promedio, piel blanca y tersa como bebe, lunares dispersos por toda su piel expuesta, labios entre abiertos y rojos, pestañas largas y ojos color avellana tan claros como el agua, estaba al lado de ella platicando como si se conocieran de siempre.

-Cora- dice Derek ya delante de ella.

-Derek!!- dice la menor con sumo entusiasmo- que tal tu día.

-bien economía con Finstock- mirando a la menor y a su acompañante.

-oh si, Derek el es mi nuevo amigo Stiles, Stiles el es mi hermano Derek y sus amigos.

Stiles dirige sus ojos a el moreno después a los acompañantes de este detrás de el.

-hola mucho gusto- dice Stiles con una sonrisa es sus labios que no pasa desapercibida para el moreno dejándolo paralizado.

-hola, el gusto es mío- logra decir y vaya que era un gusto conocerlo era muy atractivo sin duda seria una gran competencia para el.

-Stiles, que raro nombre- dice Jackson.

-jamás e oído a alguien con ese nombre- dice boyd.

-si bueno es mi nombre de elección, lo escuche y me gusto pensé que seria único.

-si es único- dice Derek sin retirar la mirada de esos labios rojos.

-Stiles que te llamas- dice Jackson.

-Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski.

-vaya ese apellido es más raro que tu nombre- dice boyd.

-chicos basta- dice Derek desviando al fin la mirada de esos labios a los chicos detrás de el.

-no hay problema estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas como ellos.

-que quieres decir con eso- dice Jackson algo molesto por el comentario

-solo que en la escuela en la que estaba solían decir exactamente lo que ustedes dicen en este momento, me parece que carecen de conocimiento ya que si tuvieran algo de cultura sabrían que Stlilinski es el apellido de el sheriff de Beacon Hills el mismo que podría meterles una bala entre ceja y ceja si los escucha decir eso.

-acaso es una amenaza- dice boyd acercándose al menor.

-no exactamente pero tómalo como tal- dice Stiles sin inmutarse tantito de boyd.

-me parece que eres muy valiente al meterte con nosotros- dice Jackson.

-no lo soy para ser sincero pero no me agradan las personas que critican a las demás.

-ya basta- dice Derek- tranquilícense- poniéndose delante del castaño.

-si chicos basta el es nuevo aquí y no conoce a nadie así que pórtense bien ok, no queremos meternos en problemas en el primer día de clases- dice Cora.

-será mejor que nos vayamos- dice Derek encaminando a los otros dos chicos.

-perdón- dice Derek mirando al chico.

-no te preocupes- dice Stiles sonriéndole despreocupado.

-si…bueno…me voy, Cora te veo en la salida de acuerdo- dice mirando apenas a su hermana.

-ok esta bien- le dice Cora.

Se retiran de la cafetería sin los burritos que tanto deseaban, dejando a los menores dentro de la cafetería.

-que se cree ese mocoso al hablarnos así- dice Jackson.

-solo es un crio, no sabe nada- dice boyd.

-esto no se quedara así- dice Jackson dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-será mejor que no le hagan nada entendieron- dice Derek.

-porque no el se lo busco- dice boyd.

-porque es el amigo de mi hermana por eso.

-eso o te gusto el chico- dice Jackson deteniéndose para observar al moreno.

-de que hablas- dice Derek.

-crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a ese muchacho- dice Jackson- no dejabas de mirarlo.

-eso no significa que me guste- dice Derek.

-entonces porque lo mirabas- dice Jackson.

-me pareció muy valiente como los enfrento sin siquiera reflejar un gesto de temor en su rostro.

-tienes razón- dice boyd- ni siquiera se intimido un poco.

-si, por ahora.- dice Jackson.

Derek solo rueda los ojos cansado de esa platica absurda, pensando en porque miraba tanto esos labios tan rojos que parecía que no dejaba de morder por el color que tenían.

Al llegar la hora de salida se encaminaron a la entrada para dirigirse a sus autos, Derek tenia un camaro que le había comprado su padre antes de morir, era color negro ya que a el siempre le encanto ese color en su primer auto.

Cuando se despidieron boyd y Jackson de el, vio a su hermana salir junto a ese muchacho de nuevo.

-Derek, podría ir con Stiles a su casa- dice Cora delante del mayor.

-mama sabe de esto.

-si se lo dices tu aceptara, si, por favor- dice haciendo un puchero en su rostro.

-solo será un momento le quiero mostrar algo- dice Stiles.

-donde vives- dice mirando al castaño.

-si quieres puedes seguirnos para que lo sepas mejor no te parece.

Derek lo piensa un momento y acepta seguirlos, es solo para saber a donde ira su pequeña hermana.

Cuando aparca el jeep que tenia el castaño de color azul con negro delante de una pequeña pero a la vez muy ordenada por el exterior y muy bonita.

Ambos chicos bajan del jeep seguido de Derek del camaro.

-linda casa- dice Derek mirándola.

-si bueno fue gusto de mi madre- se encoje de hombros.

-esta tu madre para decirle que es una hermosa casa- dice Cora sonriéndole la cual desaparece ya que el castaño no la secunda.

-ella falleció cuando era pequeño no recuerdo muy bien pero según papa cada detalle fue idea de ella, es por eso que mi padre no la a querido modificar- dice serio mirando a la casa.

-lo siento- dice Derek mirándolo.

-se te va hacer costumbre pedirme disculpas no crees- dice sonriendo de nuevo, un poco pequeña pero que igual capta la tención del moreno.

-tambien lo siento yo no sabia…-dice Cora.

-no enserio esta bien ya paso hace mucho tiempo no te preocupes, ahora vamos adentro que quiero mostrártelo- dice haciendo una seña para que entrara a la casa.

-si quieres tambien puedes venir- dice Stiles mirando al moreno parado frente a su camaro.

-estoy bien.

-esta muy fuerte el sol para que estés esperando afuera, anda ven- se acerca tomándolo del brazo para encaminarlo a la casa.

Derek solo no dice nada, solo observa la mano de sostiene su brazo con tanta delicadeza su brazo, recorriendo la mirada hasta el cuerpo que esta delante de el.

Observa con gran detalle cada lunar que esta esparcido por su cuello descubierto, son tan pequeños que le da curiosidad de poder tocar aunque sea uno, pero es menor de edad y además el amigo de su hermana, además porque tiene deseos de tocar a ese enano.

Cuando Stiles soltó su agarre Derek no pudo evitar sentirse mas tranquilo le incomodaba y mucho que aquel castaño lo tocara pero a la vez le gustaba y no sabia porque.

estando en la habitación de Stiles este cogió un libo del estante que tenia con varios de ellos apilados, le muestra uno fotográfico donde se postraba una fotografía en especifico donde se encontraba ella de pequeña y Stiles o al menos eso creía sentados en una roca abrazados mirando hacia la persona que tomaba la fotografía.

-vez te dije- dice Stiles.

-no lo recuerdo la verdad, debió haber sido cuando falleció nuestro padre.

-de que hablan- dice Derek con curiosidad.

-es que cuando entre al salón y vi a Cora recordé que ya la conocía de hace tiempo así que durante las clases solo me concentre en recordar fue entonces que se me vino a la mente de esta fotografía, Cora y yo cuando éramos pequeños solíamos ir al bosque juntos capturando toda especie de insectos que encontrábamos, casi no recuerdo mucho pero si lo suficiente como para acordarme de ella- dice mirando a la menor.

-entonces ya se conocían- dice mirándolos a ambos.

-eso parece- dice Cora y Stiles sonriendo.

Durante un rato estuvieron observando cada fotografía que tenia el castaño guardada, de su infancia, contaba con lujo de detalles cuando falleció su madre omitiendo unas cuantas cosas ya que nunca había platicado con alguien de eso, comieron ya que el tambien era bueno en eso cocinaba excelente según Cora y no esta mal según Derek.

Sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche y se retiraron de la casa de Stiles, ambos menores se despidieron con un hasta mañana ya que la menor estaba casi somnolienta por el sueño que tenia, Derek se acerco al castaño para despedirse, cuando dejo a Cora en el auto estando delante de Stiles le dijo.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches sourwolf- sonriéndole.

-que dijiste.

-no lo recuerdas verdad.

-recordar que.

-cuando conocí a Cora tu estabas con ella con un disfraz de lobo y ella de caperucita roja, era hallowen, aun recuerdo que te decía sourwolf, desde que te vi vestido así- se ríe un poco.

-no lo recuerdo- dice mirándolo y acercándose un poco.

-si bueno fue hace mucho tiempo, es lógico que no lo recue…..-se detiene ya que unos labios lo besan.

Derek sin siquiera darse cuenta se acerco al menor y termino besándolo, no reacciono a tiempo tardo unos minutos en notar lo que hacia, se retiro lentamente del menor mirándolo a la cara completamente sonrojado y notar la confusión de este, no dijo nada solo se encamino a su camaro y retirarse de hay enseguida dejándolo conmocionado por el beso.

Durante el trayecto solo recordaba porque tenia esas ganas de besarlo, porque lo había hecho y peor aun como reaccionaria al verlo de nuevo.


	2. Accidentalmente Amor

 

 

Al día siguiente los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Derek, solo quería quedarse en su casa hasta que terminara el día o si era posible hasta la graduación pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentarlo y ese día seria hoy, tenia que explicarle al castaño lo que paso la noche pasada, pero que le diría _"Stiles te bese porque no pude contener las ganas de poder sentir tus labios sobre los míos"_ no eso sonaría extraño además el no era gay, no le llamaba la atención los hombres y menos uno mucho menor que el con una boca parlanchina, con piel pálida y suave a simple vista, pestañas tan largas que desearía poder sentir contra su piel y espera un momento, nuevamente esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, después de su pelea interna consigo mismo se levanto de la cama para arreglarse para ir al instituto.

-Buenos días dormilón pensé que no despertarías- dice Peter poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa para el desayuno, mientras Derek se acercaba para abrir la nevera y sacar una bebida energética que tomaba diariamente para mejorar su metabolismo.

-Porque esa cara?- dice Peter.

-Cual cara?.

-Esa de quiero que me aplaste un camión ahora.

-No seria mala idea- tomando asiento en la mesa recostando su cabeza por enzima de ella quedando semi acostado.

-Que paso anoche que dé repente tienes ese animo?.

Y hay estaba de nuevo el recuerdo de esa noche que hubiera deseado no haber pasado, ese beso que le dio al amigo de infancia de su pequeña hermana.

-Nada- se levanta de la mesa.

-No me la creo, nunca te has comportado así.

-Nada en serio, solo tuve una mala noche, una muy mala noche de hecho- sin mas se marcha recogiendo sus cosas para ir al instituto.

-Si quieres hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo, se que no soy bueno en estas cosas como lo era tu padre pero puedes contármelo de acuerdo- dice Peter viendo como a Derek en la entrada de la casa.

-Lo se- cierra la puerta sin mas.

Cuando lego y bajo del camaro mirando con temor a ambos lados para no encontrarse al castaño no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo no aun, corrió hasta el salón de clases y permaneció la mayoría del tiempo hay, durante el almuerzo espero a que se dispersara la gente para poder llegar al salón de nuevo, cuando giro en uno de los pasillos choco contra el menor provocando que este callera al suelo, rápidamente le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo siento- dice Derek.

-De nuevo- levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-No te vi.

-Como me ibas a ver si ibas corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Yo..yo..lo siento-desviando la mirada.

-Basta Derek, deja de disculparte todo el tiempo no sabes decir nada mas o espera ya lose se te da mejor besar a las personas de la nada- menciona con sarcasmo.

Derek palidece por el comentario del castaño, lo toma rápidamente del brazo y lo lleva a un aula vacía para poder hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

-Que pasa Derek no me vas a responder?!

-Lo que paso anoche fue un error- dice convenciéndose a si mismo.

-Porque lo hiciste?

-Yo...solo estaba jugando contigo.

-Que estabas que?.

-Quería saber si eras.....ya sabes.

-Pues no, no lo se.

-Stiles en verdad lo siento.

-Querías saber si era gay es eso?!- ignorando la disculpa del mayor.

-Si- con duda.

-Bien.....pues si quieres averiguarlo te propongo algo.

-A que te refieres?

-Te propongo una apuesta, durante un mes permanecerás a mi lado en todo momento, si toleras permanecer conmigo porque créeme que te haré sufrir por lo que me hiciste, no le diré a nadie que me besaste, pero si antes del mes no lo logras todos se enteraran del incidente del súper popular Derek hale hacia el menor de edad Stiles Stilinski- extiende su mano- trato.

Derek tarda un momento analizando las palabras del castaño ya que en vez de sonar como un trato o apuesta parecía mas un chantaje para vengarse de el, pero no tenia remedio tenia que aceptar ya que no quería que se enteraran del beso.

-Trato- extiende su mano estrechando su mano con la del menor.

Stiles salió del aula dejando a Derek deseando con todo su ser no haber hecho eso, ahora tenia que pasar la mayoría del tiempo junto a ese enano manipulador durante un mes.

Al día siguiente llego en su camaro, se estaciono donde siempre lo hacia y camino hacia su salón, al entrar lo intercepto el castaño.

-Buenos días sourwolf.

-No me llames así- se saca la vuelta.

-Vamos no querrás perder la apuesta.

-Apuesta o chantaje porque a mi me pareció mas un chantaje.

-Entonces preferirás explicarme con la verdad lo de nuestro beso- junta sus labios como muestra de la acción de esa noche haciendo un pequeño piquito con sus labios.

-Aléjate- poniendo una mano en su cara para hacerlo a un lado.

Durante el día no tubo mas remedio que permanecer al lado de se chico, para todos era extraño excepto para Cora quien ya sabia el porque.

_ *Flash back* _

Esa misma noche Stiles se hallaba en su habitación tratando de descifrar el porque de ese beso, en un arrebato de su parte marco a Cora y le contó lo sucedido ya que no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga de la infancia.

-Que pasa Stiles son las 02:00 de la mañana?

-Derek me beso!- suelta rápidamente.

-Que Derek hizo que?!- sorprendida.

-Que Derek me...!-no logro terminar.

-Si te escuche solo que no me lo creo, como paso cuéntame?.

-Ka verdad no se que paso exactamente, solo lo hizo, estábamos platicando y dé repente solo se acerco y lo hizo, Cora yo no soy gay ni nada por el estilo, pero me sentí extraño cuando paso, lo conozco desde hace tanto aunque el no lo recuerde.

-Ya tranquilo estoy segura que hay una buena explicación para esto.

-Y cual es?

-Pues no lo se, tal vez mi hermano duda de su sexualidad y pues solo lo hizo para comprobarlo o.

-Oh que?.

-Tal vez le gustaste.

-Ja si como no.

-Si, piénsalo de este modo, serias mi cuñadito.

-Cora basta- dice exaltado.

-Ya, ya tranquilo, mira que tal si haces esto, ya que el te beso, porque no haces que pase un tiempo mas contigo y así averiguas lo que paso, porque conociendo a mi hermano jamás te dirá el porque.

-Y que tienes en mente?

-Una apuesta.

_ *Fin del flash back* _

-Quita esa cara no soy tan mala compañía- dice Stiles mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Eso piensas tu- tratando de comer.

Kate se aproxima a los muchachos junto a la nueva compañera del salón de a lado se llamaba Malia.

-Hola Derek!, podemos sentarnos?- mirando a ambos chicos.

-Claro siéntense- dice Stiles con esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Derek fulmina con la mirada al castaño por invitarlas a sentarse.

Kate toma asiento al lado de Derek mientras que Malia al lado de Stiles.

-Hola como te llamas?- dice Stiles mirando a la castaña.

-Am...Malia y tu.

-Stiles mucho gusto, eres nueva es que no te vi el primer día de clases y mira que pongo mucha atención en todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

-Si...si lo soy- algo nerviosa.

No tenían que tener un instinto del oído súper desarrollado para notar el corazón de la castaña palpitar rápidamente.

-Genial yo igual.

Mientras se generaba la conversación con los menores, el coqueteo de Kate no se hizo esperar.

-Y como has estado cariño?- acariciando con su dedo índice su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

Derek retira rápidamente la mano.

-No me llames cariño- serio

-No has cambiado nada sigues igual de serio como siempre.

-Que quieres Kate?

-Vamos no me guardas rencor verdad.

-No te lo guardo, solo quiero que me digas que quieres?

-Pues mira- baja un poco la voz acercándose un poco al moreno para platicarle- resulta que a mi nueva amiga Malia le gusta tu amiguito simpático, como se llamaba.

-Stiles.

-Si el y pues como tenemos cierta amistad tu y yo pues pensé que podrías ayudarnos a que se conocieran mejor.

Derek en verdad lo piensa, en verdad se toma su tiempo, le ayudaría a poder alejarse un poco del castaño y tal vez hasta olvide esa ridícula "apuesta" pero.

-No tengo intenciones de ayudarte ni a ti ni a tu amiga así que- levanta un poco la voz y toma sin avisar al castaño de la muñeca- vámonos Stiles.

-Que....pero estoy haciendo amigos- mirando a la castaña.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer- dice serio retirándose de la mesa dejando a las chicas desorientadas por la reacción del moreno.

-Que te pasa Derek?!- estando ya fuera de la cafetería, pero sin soltarse del agarre del mayor.

-Nada solo quería irme de ahí.

-Te sientes mal?, porque si es así pudiste habérmelo dicho, te sientes mal?, quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

-Estoy bien tranquilo- nota que no a soltado el agarre del menor, reacciona luego de unos minutos y lo suelta como si quemara.

-Es hora de ir a clase vamos te acompaño- dice Derek caminando hacia las aulas con Stiles detrás sin comprender.

Derek no lograba comprender que le sucedía, porque actuaba de sea manera delante del castaño, lo frustraba demasiado, no quería sentirse así.

Durante los próximos días prácticamente hacían todo juntos, comían juntos, llegaban juntos al instituto por idea de Derek ya que el jeep del castaño se había descompuesto y estaba en reparación, después de la escuela salían a estudiar en la casa de Stiles o solo se dedicaban a pasar el rato en lo que se les ocurría, se habían acostumbrado tanto el uno del otro que ya era normal extrañarse por así decirlo cuando no estaban cerca, eran amigos muy cercanos porque eso eran no?

-Tranquilo Derek, pronto veras al mocoso- palmeando Jackson el hombro de Derek, este voltea y dice.

-De que hablas?

-Vamos no mientas, te gusta ese chico de nombre raro.

-Stiles?, claro que no- se gira de nuevo hacia delante.

-Y como no si tiene una cara muy delicada, lo que no haría con esa boquita que tiene.

Eso último hizo que le hirviera la sangre, se paro de su lugar para tomar por el cuello de la camisa de Jackson como muestra de su enfado.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de el!!- levanta la voz y todos en la clase voltean a verlo sorprendidos incluyendo la maestra Jennifer quien no paraba de decir _"Derek suéltalo"._

-Chicos cálmense!, que sucede?- dice la profesora.

-Vez, has actuado distinto desde que estas con ese mocoso, Derek me sorprendes no sabia que estabas del otro bando, me das asco!!

Derek le golpea la mejilla con su puño derecho causando que Jackson cayera al suelo, con su mano limpio el rastro de sangre que caía de su labio a causa del golpe recibido.

-Te arrepentirás de haberle dado la espalda a tus amigos, ya lo veras Derek.

-Tu no eres mi amigo- dice mirando al chico tirado en el suelo- ya no mas.

-Derek a la dirección ahora- señala la profesora.

Derek toma su mochila y sale del aula más que molesto.

Y hay estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la dirección, se había calmado ya un poco, como era posible que reaccionara de esa forma por solo defender al castaño, acaso era verdad, se estaba fijando en el mas que como amigo, si no como algo mas.

Despertó de sus pensamientos con el sonido de la campana, saliendo todos los estudiantes de las aulas rumbo a los comedores.

Cuando vio al castaño platicando cómodamente con su hermana manoteando y sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, con esa energía que lo caracterizaba como único para el, se dio cuenta que en verdad ese castaño parlanchín había llegado hasta su corazón, se estaba enamorando de el sin siquiera desearlo, lo llamaría como accidentalmente amor.

 


	3. Sentimientos

 

 

-Derek Hale- dice la recepcionista.

-Soy yo- levantándose y dejando de ver al castaño.

-El director quiere verte.

Entra a la oficina del director Makinly.

-Toma asiento- señala la silla delante de su escritorio- dime que paso.

-No me gusto un comentario de mi compañero.

-Sabes que no se toleran faltas en la conducta dentro de este Instituto, he sido considerado contigo tomando en cuenta en los problemas en los que te has metido, así que que me veo en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto- acomodándose en la silla- por tu acción realizada el día de hoy acudirás con los de 3 año de la clase B y los ayudaras con los preparativos para el baile de bienvenida.

-Pero....yo.

-Nada de peros los ayudaras entendido.

-Bien lo haré.

-Bien entonces te puedes retirar solo procura no meterte en problemas de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo- sale de la oficina encontrándose con Cora y Stiles sentados en la sala de espera quienes al verlo salir se pararon rápidamente acercándose a el.

-Que paso Derek que hacías en la dirección?, te vimos cuando entrabas, te expulsaron?- dice notablemente preocupada.

-No solo una llamada de atención- decaído.

-Que te dijo.

-Tengo que ayudar a los de 3 año con los preparativos para el baile de bienvenida.

-Oh, pero que hiciste.

-Nada no quiero hablar de eso.

-Estas bien-? dice al fin Stiles.

Con solo escuchar su voz hace que su corazón se acelere sin poder evitarlo.

-Si....bien- tratando de no mirarlo.

-Seguro?

-Si....seguro....bueno me tengo que ir adiós- sale casi corriendo de ellos.

-Bien pues vamos a comer- dice Cora.

-Si vamos- dejando de ver el pasillo por donde desapareció Derek.

Al siguiente día Derek se presento en el aula después de la segunda hora de clases tal y como le dijo el director, eran puros mocosos según Derek el súper popular Hale quien al entrar noto que todos eran mas bajos que el, su vista se centro en el pequeño grupo que se encontraba en el rincón del salón donde al parecer hablaban del tema.  
Se acerca y pregunta a un moreno.

-Están viendo lo del baile de bienvenida?

El muchacho se voltea a mirarlo a los ojos con duda en su rostro.

-Am si, quien eres tu?

-Soy Derek Hale el director me mando para ayudarlos con los preparativos.

-Oh claro nos comentaron que vendrías, mi nombre es Scott McCall- se voltea para presentar al resto- ella es Allison Argent- chica atractiva, piel blanca aunque no tan pálida como la del castaño, ojos color café- ella es Lydia Martin- chica aun mas bella que la anterior aunque se notaba a simple vista lo engreída que solía ser, pelo rizado y color rojizo- y el es Isaac Lahey- chico rubio rizado, de buen ver, pasable con ojos color celeste.

-Mucho gusto- dice Derek.

-Bien manos a la obra- dice Scott evitando cualquier conversación que se podría suscitar.

Durante los próximos días eran exhaustos para Derek tener que ayudar en los preparativos, sus clases, el entrenamiento de futbool, además de las pocas horas que veía a Stiles, terminaba echándose en su cama sin levantarse por el resto del día.

-Derek tienes una llamada- dice su madre Talía entrando a la habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

-Quien es?

-Un tal Stiles- al escuchar ese nombre salta de la cama como si le hubiera picado algo para tomar el teléfono con gran entusiasmo que no paso desapercibido para su madre.

-Bien los dejo solos- sonriendo ampliamente a su hijo.

-Bueno- dice Derek con el teléfono ya en su oído.

-Derek como estas sourwolf- con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba oír.

-Quien te dio mi numero?

-Am bueno espero y no te molestes pero se lo pedí a Cora, es que hace varios días que no nos vemos seguido y cuando lo hacemos estas con un animo, y me preocupas Derek.

-Te preocupo?- no podía creer que Stiles se preocupara por el.

-Si eres mi amigo.

Eso hizo que cayera al suelo de golpe, toda esperanza desapareció con esas simples palabras del castaño.

-Estoy bien Stiles no te preocupes- tratando de no sonar decepcionado fallando en el intento.

-Bueno te creeré, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo ok.

-Si Stiles lose.

-Bien entonces te dejo descansar, te veo mañana sourwolf.

-Si claro adiós Stiles- sin ganas.

-Adiós Derek.

-Espera Stiles.

-Dime.

-Ah....nada....solo...cuídate.

Se escucha atreves de la otra línea esa risa tan maravillosa del castaño- lo hare no te preocupes, con un sourwolf de mi lado creo que los que se tienen que cuidar son los demás.

-Si que gracioso.

-Bien adiós Derek.

-Adiós.

Cuelga el teléfono mirándolo en su mano, quería seguir hablando con el, tener mas llamadas con el, estar cerca de el y no apartarse nunca de su lado, pero el castaño lo veía como un amigo nada mas.

-Que pasa Derek?- dice su mama entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

-Escuchaste, verdad- levantando una ceja.

-No claro que no- después de la mirada de Derek de "en serio"- Esta bien si lo hice, pero dime que paso porque tienes esa cara tan triste.

-Por causa del amor mama- a su madre no le ocultaba nada, era la única a la que le contaba todo sin omitir detalles y esta vez no seria la excepción.

-Dime, te gusta ese muchacho?- sentándose en la cama.

-No solo eso......creo que me estoy enamorando de el.

-Cielos eso es mas de lo que esperaba, pero entonces cual es el problema.

-Que el no siente lo mismo que yo, me considera un amigo solo eso, y no lo culpo después de tantos años es lógico que solo me vea de esa manera.

-Como que tantos años?

-Si Stiles resulto ser el amigo de infancia de Cora antes de que falleciera.

-Como se apellida ese muchacho Derek?

-Stilinski porque.

-Ahora que lo dices, el es el hijo de Claudia y Jon Stilinski.

-Si es el.

-Vaya ese chico si que es una caja de sorpresas.

-Porque lo dices?

-Bueno porque cuando paso lo de tu padre el la ayudo a salir adelante y estuvo con ella en todo momento, recuerdas cuando te disfrazaste de lobo y Cora de caperucita roja.

-Si fue cuando lo conocimos.

-Bueno en ese tiempo me comento Claudia que cuando Stiles se entero de lo ocurrido se acerco a ustedes con la firme intención de ayudarlos, el siempre ha sido así queriendo ayudar a los demás sin importarle lo bien que se ve o no, hubo un tiempo en el que ustedes se separaron y no se comunicaron en mucho tiempo, cuando ocurrió la tragedia de la muerte de tu padre Claudia le cometo a Stiles ya que ambas teníamos mucha comunicación es por eso que le agradezco mucho a esa familia nos apoyaron mucho cuando mas lo necesitábamos, en especial a Cora fue el único que hizo que superara el accidente, y ahora tu te fijas en el, me da mucho gusto que te hayas enamorado de el, porque también a sido el único que ha echo que lograras salir de ese caparazón en el que te refugias, se que ha sido difícil ser el hombre de la familia aparte de tu tío Peter y me alegra que al fin haya alguien que se gane ese lugar tan especial en tu corazón es por eso que digo que es una caja de sorpresas, el es un buen chico Derek y estoy segura que conseguirás que el se enamore de ti.

Tocando la mejilla de Derek con su mano derecha.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea tan fácil.

-Ya sabrás que hacer, no te preocupes- se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación.

************************************************

-Derek amigo como estas?- dice Scott acercándose a el para saludarlo.

-Bien eso creo.

-Que bueno....entonces manos a la obra.

-Me estoy cansando de esa frase tuya.

Scott solo se ríe.

-Buenos días- dice Stiles al salir de su jeep el cual ya funcionaba, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-Buenos días- dicen al mismo tiempo Derek y Scott.

-Tu debes ser el famoso Stiles cierto- dice Scott.

-Famoso que mas quisiera, porque?

-Bueno es que últimamente e escuchado mucho de ti- mirando discretamente a Derek.

-Si bueno las clases empiezan pronto vamos- algo nervioso.

Cuando salieron al descanso Derek fue a buscar a Stiles ya que seguía esa apuesta de un mes con el, pero para Derek ya no era una apuesta si no que lo hacia porque le gustaba estar al lado de ese chico hiperactivo y hablador.

Al llegar a la cafetería no lo encontró, lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que siempre se encontraban hay.  
Salió al patio y lo encontró sentado en una de las jardineras.

-Stiles- acercándose al chico.

-Derek, hola, perdón por no estar en la cafetería, solo que quería estar un rato solo y se me paso el tiempo.

-Pues eso ya no va a ser posible, recuerdas esa apuesta a la que me obligaste aceptar.

-Y tu recuerdas que no querías pasar tiempo conmigo, ahora me parece extraño que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-Si, bueno pero ahora es distinto.

-Si claro.

-Y dime que te pasa?- tomando asiento al lado del castaño.

-Nada estoy bien.

-Stiles, no me engañas, se que algo te pasa, anda dime.

-No quiero molestarte y arruinar tu descanso.

-No me molestas y no me arruinaras el descanso, anda dime.

Después de un rato de silencio el castaño logra decir.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, yo no lo recordé, recibí una llamada de mi padre que llegaría tarde a casa porque iría a llevar flores a su tumba, de no haber sido por mi padre yo no lo hubiera recordado, no se que fue lo que paso, jamás lo había olvidado, me sentí tan mal por eso, me odiaría si estuviera con vida, yo lo hago.

-No te odiaría, es normal que se te haya pasado, han pasado varios años desde el accidente y estoy seguro que donde quiera que este a de estar muy orgullosa de tener un hijo como tu, tan fantástico y maravilloso y especial, se alegraría de que hayas podido superar lo de su accidente, no tienes porque sentirte así- se acerca un poco mas y lo abraza con fuerza- no te sientas mal por eso.

-Gracias Derek- escucho muy bajo pero claro en el tono de su voz del castaño, su voz se había quebrado y ahora lloraba en su hombro en silencio, correspondiendo el abrazo sin importarle el resto del mundo.

Quisiera permanecer así toda su vida, consolando el llanto de ese chico al que abrazaba con tanta fuerza, estar siempre con el y no separase por ningún motivo de esa personita a la cual cada día amaba mas.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos, Derek seco las lagrimas que caían de esos hermosos ojos color avellana ahora irritados y algo rojizos por el llanto, deslizando con delicadeza su dedo arrastrando la lagrima y acariciando su mejilla en el acto, mirando directamente esos ojos perdiéndose en ellos, instintivamente tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, acercándolo a el para posar sus labios en los del castaño, creando un beso delicado, saboreando tanto de ese sabor que le encanto desde la primera vez que lo hizo aquella noche , dejándolo con ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, el castaño no opuso resistencia pero tampoco correspondía, estaba en shock.

Se separo lentamente del castaño para mirarlo de nuevo, esa hermosa cara, esos lunares, esas pestañas, todo en el lo enloquecía.

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme mas.....Stiles, me he enamorado de ti, sin darme cuenta me empecé a fijar en ti pero no como un amigo, se que no es el momento de decirlo pero no aguanto mas, te amo, no me importa lo que digan, lo que pase o no, quiero estar contigo, quiero permanecer a tu lado, cuidarte, apoyarte, consolarte- lo mira con duda en su rostro temiendo por la respuesta del castaño, debió callarse, debió tener mas paciencia ya que estaba delante de el sin decir nada.

-Derek.....yo- logra decir Stiles después de unos minutos de silencio.

Estaba ansioso por su respuesta, pero a la vez con temor, lo aceptaría y le daría la oportunidad de estar con el o lo rechazaría por no sentir lo mismo, cada minuto de silencio del castaño era una tortura para el moreno delante de el quien no dejaba de mover su pierna por los nervios causados.

Stiles logro pronunciar unas palabras, palabras que Derek repetía mentalmente como un casete para lograr entenderlas y creérselas.

 


	4. Conquistándolo

 

 

-Derek, veras.....yo no creo......sentir lo mismo que tu......yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Derek solo se queda sin decir nada, no podía creer lo que el castaño le decía pero de alguna manera lo intuía, como pudo pensar que se fijaría en el en tan poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes......yo no debí decir nada que te incomodara, lo siento- retrocede varios pasos.

-Derek....espera......por favor.

-Yo.....yo.....me tengo que ir.

Sale corriendo del lugar perdiendo el resto de las clases, en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto, quería desaparecer, no saber nada, solo pensaba que había cometido el mayor error de su vida, haberse enamorado de el y peor aun actuar por impulso por primera vez, corrió y corrió lejos del Instituto refugiándose en el bosque, recargándose en uno totalmente agitado resbalando hasta caer al suelo recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, mirando hacia el cielo mientras delicados rayos de sol lucían en su rostro, sin darse cuenta una lagrima cayo deslizándose por su mejilla, con su mano acariciando esa lagrima con la yema de sus dedos, mientras una tras otra seguía cayendo, jamás había llorado, no lloro por la muerte de su padre y ahora lloraba por el castaño, le parecía increíble que haya llegado hasta es punto, se había enamorado como nunca de ese chico y para su mala fortuna el no sentía lo mismo, se sentía ridículo por haber expresado sus sentimientos pero mas aun por haberlo hecho cuando el castaño estaba mal, pasaron las horas y había oscurecido, se levanto al fin mas tranquilo sacudiéndose y dirigiéndose a su casa tendría que dar una buena explicación porque dejo a su hermana sola y había llegado de noche a casa eso sin contar las clases saltadas.

Al llegar al porche de su casa noto que las luces aun estaban prendidas lo que supuso que lo estaban esperando, para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta vio al castaño recostado en su sofá, no había nada mas en la habitación o al menos eso creía, estaba profundamente dormido con el cojín entre sus brazos, eso solo empeoraba la situación lo que menos quería en esos momentos era torturarse con su presencia.

Se acerco lentamente acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de este, noto que se estremeció un poco por la acaricia recibida.

-Mmmmh......Derek- sin abrir los ojos- perdóname.....no quise herirte.....no te vayas.....por favor.

Solo se limita a observarlo pero se moría de ganas de decirle que no se iría que permanecería a su lado, pero no podía engañarlo ni engañarse a si mismo, si lo quería pero no podía, no lo resistiría, una voz proveniente de detrás de el lo saco de esos pensamientos que se habían colado en su mente.

-Derek tienes hambre- dice su madre en el umbral de la cocina.

-No gracias- dejando al castaño atrás dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Te estuvo buscando, vino aquí con Scott para contarnos lo sucedido, se disculpo mil veces, se acaba de ir Scott pero el quería estar aquí cuando llegaras, Cora me dijo que faltaste a varias clases hoy, se lo que paso Derek y no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres pero el en verdad estaba preocupado por ti.

-No tiene porque estar aquí- con un pie en las escaleras- Lo dejo claro, no le intereso.

-Derek basta!!, será mejor que cambies esa mentalidad si no, no llegaras a ningún lado, crees que todo en esta vida es fácil, pero no lo es, mira cuando conocí a tu padre no fue fácil ven siéntate conmigo en la cocina te contare una historia de acuerdo- ya sentados- Cuando conocí a tu padre no fue sencillo que el se fijara en mi yo no era muy atractiva y menos popular en cambio tu padre si, vaya derretía hasta los hielos con solo verlos, en fin, yo lo observaba siempre desde lejos, solo compartíamos la clase de gimnasia, siempre que nos encontrábamos nuestras miradas se cruzaban y se podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, al termino del siclo escolar en la graduación el era el maestro de ceremonias, se paro con su túnica, se miraba tan perfecto en ella, tomo las hojas del discurso mientras yo lo miraba fijamente poniendo tanta atención en cada movimiento que daba, como sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el borde del pódium, cuando empezó a leer su discurso me miro fijamente con sus ojos color verde como los tuyos y dijo:

-Hoy es un día especial para todos nosotros, empezamos una nueva vida, seguimos un nuevo camino, creamos nuevas cosas y cometemos nuevos errores, porque el camino que elijamos seguir es el que definirá nuestras vidas, definirá nuestra carrera, yo quisiera decir delante de todos aquí y siento tardar hasta el ultimo momento a esa persona de la cual poco a poco día tras día observaba en silencio deteniéndome a pensar que me veía como un acosador o algo por el estilo, pero es esa persona de la que sin siquiera tratarla me enamoró, como menea su cabello cuando juega voleibol, como sus ojos miraban con suma atención cuando pasaban un documental interesante en el televisor de la cafetería, como movía el lápiz atreves de sus dedos mientras leía en la biblioteca, como tarareaba una canción cuando corría por la cancha de corredores, esa persona que ahora mismo estoy viendo- se acerca a Talía con una rosa roja que tomo del pódium- Se que tal vez sea tarde pero quisiera permanecer en tu vida no como el chico que nunca se atrevió a hablarte si no como alguien que en estos momentos de declara su amor frente a todos en la ceremonia, pasar cada día a tu lado y descubrir nuevos hábitos cotidianos que tengas, ser parte de tus alegrías y enfados, ser por el que tarareas una canción, en el que piensas mientras lees, ser solo yo el que permanezca en tu corazón, porque nada en este mundo me haría mas feliz que me dieras esa oportunidad.

-No sabia eso- dice Derek.

-Jamás contamos nada, era un hermoso momento que solo vivimos nosotros y que esperábamos que alguno de ustedes lo experimentara por su cuenta y su historia fuera distinta.

Luego de un momento el castaño se levanto frotándose los ojos mirándolos a ambos en la cocina.

-Derek....-dice Stiles con los ojos ahora un poco empañados por las lágrimas que buscan salir a toda costa de esos ojos color avellana.

Derek se levanta rápidamente de la silla fijando su vista en el menor delante de el.

-Pasa algo Stiles?.

-Donde rayos te has metido, me tenias preocupado....bueno nos tenias preocupados a todos.

-Solo quería pensar.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos- se levanta su madre para salir de la cocina y dirigirse al piso superior.

-Pensar?.......pensar?, te fuiste sin decir nada, nadie sabia donde estabas y no contestabas tu celular.

-Me quede sin pila.

-Eres....eres....un tonto eso eres por irte así como así.

-No fue así como así y lo sabes.

Stiles solo se sonroja por el comentario del moreno tenia razón en cada palabra que dijo.

-Yo....perdón...no quise ser tan insensible contigo.....lo siento- completamente sonrojado.

-Ahora quien es el que solo pide disculpas- se acerca lentamente al castaño arrinconándolo contra la pared de la cocina y su enorme cuerpo, se sentía como la respiración del menor se había apresurado y su calor corporal aumentaba.

-Queee....que haces- tartamudeando por la invasión de su espacio personal.

-Nada- con una voz sumamente suave y delicada a solo unos centímetros de los labios del castaño.

-Aléjate- sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

-Seguro que quieres que me aleje de ti- con un tono ahora burlesco ya que por la reacción del castaño decía lo contrario causando una sonrisa departe del moreno quien lentamente se alejaba de el al escuchar su respuesta.

-S-si.

-Bien- sin retirar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Después de haberse alejado el moreno Stiles recupero su respiración normal pero sin dejar de sentirse completamente avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Te dije que me enamore de ti cierto- el castaño solo lo observa sin decir ninguna palabra- No me rendiré tan fácilmente, haré que te fijes en mi me cueste lo que cueste, así que mejor prepárate- nuevamente se acerca susurrándole al oído- Hasta pronto Stiles- sale de la cocina con dirección a las escaleras.

El castaño se queda estático con la mirada perdida en el otro extremo de la cocina donde anteriormente estaba el moreno.

-Que....fue...eso.

Durante las clases solo se hablaba del baile de bienvenida, solo faltaban 2 días para que se llevara acabo.

Al entrar a su salón estaban Jackson y Boyd.

-Vaya mira quien decidió aparecer- dice Jackson- pensé que se había ido a jugar con los pequeños de tercero o con aquel muñequito.

-Ya basta Jackson- dice Boyd dándole un ligero golpe en su estomago para que guardara silencio.

-Basta que Boyd, este golpe no lo olvidare jamás- señalando la mejilla donde había recibido aquel golpe donde ya no se veía ni rastro de que haya habido uno

-Déjalo no me importa lo que digas, al fin y al cabo es cierto lo que dices ese muñequito como tu le dices si me interesa y no por un juego si no que me gusta y no permitiré que ni tu ni nadie diga o haga lo contrario- sumamente serio se sentó en la parte de enfrente dejando a medio salón sorprendidos por tal acción.

En la hora de descanso salió a la cafetería para buscar a su castaño ya solo le quedaban 3 días para que esa apuesta terminara y no desperdiciaría ni un minuto.

-Hola- ya delante del castaño quien estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la cafetería como de costumbre.

-H-hola- algo nervioso.

-Pensé que no te encontraría.

-Sigue lo de la apuesta no puedo ceder y perder.

-Cierto- acercándose a el como ya se le hacia costumbre- Nos vamos- pasando tan cerca del chico que por un momento este dejo de respirar, a Derek le encantaba causar esa reacción en el menor ya que le daba la esperanza de que probablemente el castaño sentía algo por el.

Durante el almuerzo a su alrededor pasaban las chicas diciendo "y ya te invito" "y que te dijo" mientras que los chicos "la voy a invitar" solo eran comentarios sobre ese baile.

-Iras al baile de bienvenida- dice Stiles mientras tomaba un sorbo a su jugo de uva.

-Stiles si quieres invitarme solo hazlo jamás me negaría a ir contigo.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso, solo preguntaba porque me parece lógico que vayas ya que ayudaste en los preparativos.

-Solo tengo intenciones de ir contigo, así que mientras tu no vayas no me interesa ir solo o con alguien mas.

-Serás así de sincero siempre?- sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Como lo dije antes, hasta que te fijes en mi, pero.....algo me dice que estoy progresando- se ríe observando el rostro del castaño que parecía un tomate de lo sonrojado que estaba lo hacia ver tan condenadamente adorable y hermoso.

-Será mejor que te rindas- volviendo su mirada a su comida, pero ya no tenia hambre al contrario sentía un hueco en el estomago, estaba tan avergonzado y nerviosos hasta las manos le sudaban y desde cuando le sudaban, porque se sentía así, el no era gay además desde que conoció a Malia se habían visto un par de veces y la chica era muy simpática y divertida, se divertía mucho con ella y creía que le gustaba, como era posible que Derek lo confundiera de esa manera.

-No lo haré, ya te lo dije cueste lo que cueste Stiles.

Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron a los salones de nuevo.

-Stiles espera!- tomado la mano de la mano con delicadeza.

-Que pasa Derek?

-Yo...se que me he comportado como un tonto y lo admito, estoy nervioso y hasta confundido, jamás había sentido esto antes, por nadie y menos por un chico, pero con solo verte hace que todo esto valga la pena, quisiera pedirte que siguiéramos en contacto después de estos 3 días que quedan como amigos no quiero presionarte.

-Claro....no hay problema.

-Gracias...bueno yo me voy te veo luego de acuerdo- suelta su agarre para dirigirse a su salón.

-Luego de unos segundos reacciona y entra al aula tomando asiento al lado de Cora como de costumbre, tenia una cara que expresaba sorpresa y algo de preocupación.

-Stiles estas bien, que te pasa?- dice Cora.

-Tengo un problema- mirando la mano donde anteriormente el moreno la había tocado.

Se sentía extraño cada vez que Derek lo tocaba y empeoraba cuando le decía esas cosas, no le disgustaba que era lo mas lógico, lo peor era que le había prometido seguir siendo amigos después del mes aun sabiendo que se iría del Instituto en menos de 2 semanas, su padre había sido transferido fuera de Beacon Hills para ser el nuevo sheriff el cual acepto casi de inmediato ya que la paga era mayor y tenia que pensar en los gastos de la escuela, tenia que decírselo, pero como, cuando, no sabia como hacerlo o mas bien no quería hacerlo.


	5. Despedida

 

 

-Qué clase de problema?

-Pues uno que involucra a tu hermano.

-A que te refieres?

-Es que veras.......Derek y yo...-no logra terminar ya que el profesor entra al salón.

-Luego me cuentas de acuerdo.

-Bien.

Acabando de haber empezado el descanso Derek y Scott permanecieron dentro de la cafetería conversando, era raro pero le agradaba el chico y eso que Derek era de no muchos amigos.

-Con quien iras al baile de ingreso?- pregunto Scott.

-No lo se aun.

-Y Stiles?

-No creo que acepte.

-Ja entonces si te gusta-señalando con su dedo índice hacia el moreno.

-Claro que me gusta, jamás lo oculte.

-Bueno pero tu forma de demostrarlo tampoco es muy obvio que digamos.

-A que viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno porque tendrás que ir al baile e ir con alguien y como últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con el pensé que bueno pues tal vez irías con el.

-Quiero, pero el tal vez no.

-Ya le preguntaste?

-Aun no

-Entonces, que esperas para hacerlo o quieres que alguien más se te adelante porque te recuerdo que Stiles es un chico muy atractivo.

Derek lo mira completamente con otro semblante, hubo un cambio radical en su estado de ánimo sintiendo una pequeña punzada de celos.

-Ya tranquilo, lo que quiero decir es que es mejor que lo hagas rápido.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- mirando hacia la entrada esperando que el castaño llegara.

-Pues no lo pienses demasiado.

Después de esa corta plática llego Allison con su amiga Lydia colgadas cada una del brazo de la otra.

-Cariño iré con Lydia hoy después de clases a comprar el vestido para el baile así que no hay necesidad de que me esperes de acuerdo- dice Allison sonriéndole a Scott.

-Claro no hay problema le diré a Isaac si quiere jugar videojuegos en mi casa hoy para pasar el rato.

-Bien nos vamos tenemos mucho que planear.

-Planear si solo es un baile- dice Derek.

-Perdón pero tenemos que estar bellas para esa noche tu sabes cosas de chicas- dice Lydia.

-Ustedes ya son bellas- contesta Derek despreocupado.

Ambas chicas se sonrojan por el comentario del moreno quien ni siquiera se percató de ello.

-Gracias...pero aun así hay cosas que hacer- dice Allison.

-Bien nos vemos cariño- dice Scott levantándose de donde estaba sentado para despedirse de su novia Allison.

-Nos vemos Derek- Lydia se acerca al moreno para despedirse de beso posando sus labios en la mejilla del moreno depositándolo demasiado cerca de sus labios cosa que causo un leve sonrojo de la pelirroja.

Ambas chicas se van mientras ellos permanecen en la cafetería esperando al castaño de quien ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que había llegado y que los observaba a solo unos metros de ellos junto con Cora.

-Parece que te están esperando- señala Scott hacia donde estaba el castaño.

Derek inmediatamente se levanta de la mesa para encaminarse al menor sin siquiera despedirse del chico.

-Adiós- dice Scott en tono sarcástico, el moreno solo volteo a verlo sonriéndole y girándose nuevamente para posarla en esos enormes y hermosos ojos avellana.

-Hola!- dice Derek delante de el.

-Hola- contesta Stiles en un tono muy seco.

-Hola Derek-responde su hermana al notar el estado de su amigo.

-Pasa algo?-pregunta Derek hacia el menor.

-No pasa nada.

-Bien yo me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana......Scott!!!-grita lo último dirigiéndose a el chico que aún permanece en la mesa.

El silencio los invade, solo se logra escuchar los estudiantes a su alrededor y a cora y Scott.

-Te escuche y no se si pensar si me dijiste marrana- dice Scott indignado.

Cora solo se ríe, mientras que Derek se cansó del silencio del menor y pregunta.

-Stiles por favor dime que te pasa porque estas tan serio.

-Ya te lo he dicho Derek no me pasa nada.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si algo te molesta y créeme que en este momento algo te molesta así que dime que es.

-Son tus amigas?- pregunta instantáneamente.

-Que?.

-Dije que si son tus amigas.

-Pues algo así porque?

-Ya veo- dice mirando hacia otro lado algo molesto.

-Stiles?....estas celoso?

-¿Qué?...celoso yo de ti....claro que no.....solo preguntaba.

-Si claro!- se acerca lentamente al castaño sonriéndole ya que era obvio que si estaba celos es más estaba que ardía por dentro, el ver como esa pelirroja se sonrojaba por Derek y como esta lo beso casi en los labios y el moreno no protesto ni hizo nada para evitarlo era aún peor, pero el no tenía el derecho de recriminarle, no eran pareja ni nada, además a el no le gustaba Derek o al menos eso creía creer.

-Sabes que piensa lo que quieras- se voltea para salir de la cafetería completamente enfadado no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera pero solo quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese chico que ahora lo veía divertido.

El moreno lo sigue desde atrás completamente feliz todo lo contrario a Stiles quien caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del instituto, al notar que este lo seguía se giró para enfrentarlo.

-Deja de seguirme quieres es muy molesto.

-Fuiste tu el que propuso que pasara todo el tiempo contigo lo olvidas.

-Si bueno pero ya no quiero seguir de acuerdo, y perdí, no le diré a nadie lo que paso, contento, así que ya déjame en paz, ya puedes alejarte de mí- se gira y entra a la biblioteca que en ese momento se encontraba sola por ser la hora de la comida.

-No me alejare- cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Oh claro que lo harás, sal de aquí ahora- señala la puerta cerrada.

-No lo haré- se acerca al castaño, este retrocede un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Basta Derek, para ya- empezando a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba en un solo segundo, como su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle sintiendo que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento.

-Parar que?- cada vez más cerca del menor.

-De hacer eso, de confundirme más de lo que ya estoy, no me gusta sentir esto, no quiero sentirlo- casi empezando a entrar en pánico.

-No quiero confundirte, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo eso es todo- a solo unos pasos del menor.

-Por favor solo aléjate de mí, por favor- poniendo una mano en el pecho del mayor para evitar que este se acercara más a el.

-No puedo hacerlo, puedes pedirme lo que sea, menos eso, jamás podría hacerlo- tomando la mano del menor entre sus dedos con delicadeza apartándola para acercarse aún más a el y poder hacer lo que deseaba más que cualquier cosa en ese momento, besarlo.

-Yo...yo no quiero esto....no quiero sentirme de esta manera...no se qué es lo que me pasa.....yo solo no se qué es esto- dejándose llevar por el moreno.

-Te amo- a centímetros de sus labios- te amo demasiado.

-Yo...yo...no se si te amo, pero......se que siento algo por ti y no se si este bien o no pero....solo quiero poder entender bien todo esto.

-Estabas celoso?

-Yo no se.

-Bien creo que si, mira Stiles yo no quiero presionarte ni nada pero tengo que preguntarte esto.

-Que cosa?

-Quieres ir al baile de bienvenida conmigo?

-Ah......-se queda sin palabras.

Derek recarga su frente con la del castaño.

-Por favor ven conmigo al baile, di que si- casi rogando.

-Yo no se si seo correcto eso Derek.

-No importa si sea correcto o no a quien le importa.

-A mi- Derek se separa bruscamente del menor mirándolo interrogativamente a los ojos.

-Te preocupa lo que dirán.

-No es eso....a lo que me refiero es que.....

-Es que, que- ya algo disgustado.

-Derek es que yo y mi padre nos mudaremos fuera de Beacon Hills después del baile de bienvenida.

-¿Qué?...no tu no te puedes ir- tomándolo de los hombros.

-Yo lo siento, pero tengo que acompañarlo, no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Pero Stiles y nosotros.

-No hay un nosotros Derek nunca lo hubo y creo que jamás lo habrá.

-Pero acabas de decir que sientes algo por mí.

-Lo se pero.....aún no se lo que es....y pienso que tal vez el irme solucione un poco las cosas.

-Entonces es todo, después del baile se acabó.

-Me temo que si sourwolf- sonriendo forzosamente.

Derek lo toma desprevenido y lo hace, lo toma de la cara nuevamente y lo besa, lo besa con tanto deseo y desesperación por esa despedida que el castaño le ofrecía, el no quería despedirse, no quería que se fuera, lo quería cerca de el siempre, poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás.

-Te amo tanto- susurra cuando se separa un momento de sus labios- Te esperare cuando regreses, jamás voy a dejar que este sentimiento que logre sentir por alguien se desmorone así como así.

-Derek, tal vez no regrese.

-Quiero pensar que si lo harás- lo abraza tan fuerte para no dejarlo ir pero la campana de la entrada los regresa a la vida real.

-Tenemos que irnos- dice Stiles.

-Bien- lo deja libre- Te veré en la salida de acuerdo.

-Está bien- le sonríe por última vez antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Durante las últimas clases pensaba en la mejor manera de despedirse del castaño, para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por el y tal vez así hacer que deseara regresar de nuevo y no marcharse de nuevo y si tenía suerte hasta serian pareja.

*******************************************************************************

-Así que te vas- pregunta Cora.

-Si- contesta algo decaído.

-Y que dijo el?

-Que me esperaría.

-Si así es el, Derek siempre ha sido muy tradicional, es muy romántico y estoy segura de que lo hará, la pregunta aquí es si tu lo esperaras.

-Yo no lo se Cora, ni siquiera se lo que siento por el, no quiero crearle falsas esperanzas.

-Te entiendo pero tal vez el no espera para siempre.

-Tal vez- mirando por la ventana.

*******************************************************************************

En la salida todos salieron despavoridos era el último día para preparase para el gran día, el baile de bienvenida, se probaban los mejores trajes, los mejores vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, sin olvidar el vehículo.

-Hola- dice Derek con el castaño delante de el con la mochila en su hombro.

-Hola.

-Así que, que dices?

-A qué?.

-Iras conmigo al baile?

-Derek te dije no creo que sea lo más correcto, me iré y no quiero que pienses que...- Derek lo calla con un ligero susurro.

-Sh, no importa lo que piense o no, quiero poder despedirme de ti como se debe y poder pasar las últimas horas junto a ti, así que por favor di que si.

Stiles en verdad se toma su tiempo en pensarlo, se debatía en si ir con el o no, su corazón le decía que lo hiciera no perdía nada con hacerlo además lo deseaba no sabía porque pero lo deseaba, y su cerebro decía lo contrario, que no era justo para el, pero pudo más esa mirada que le regalaba el moreno a la cual no pudo resistirse.

-Bien iré contigo al baile- sonriéndole.

-Gracias- ocultando lo emocionado que estaba, por dentro gritaba todo esa emoción que quería salir en ese instante- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás- le toma la mano para depositarle un beso casto en su mano causando el sonrojo en el castaño.

-Derek estamos en el instituto, además eso es raro- separando su mano de la del moreno.

-Porque raro, solo demuestro lo que siento por ti.

-Si bueno pero trata de no hacerlo de esa manera o mejor no delante de todos.

Derek ahoga una carcajada por ese comentario en verdad que estaba feliz, es más estaba que reventaba de felicidad, no podía esperar para preparar todo lo que tenía planeado para el castaño.


	6. El Baile de Bienvenida

 

 

Todos vestían sus mejores trajes, con sus parejas, iban entrando una pareja tras otra, deseando que la noche jamás terminara, en especial Derek Hale quien esperaba impaciente afuera de la casa del castaño, vestía un traje negro de buena calidad con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino y zapatos recién boleados, se veía muy guapo en verdad.

Cuando salió al fin el castaño solo lo miraba con cara de tonto pues se veía igual o mas guapo que el, con traje blanco y camisa del mismo color y corbata color celeste.

-Te ves muy bien- dice Derek.

-gracias, tu no te ves tan mal.

-hay que irnos- abriendo la puerta del auto.

********************************************************************************

En el baile se encontraron con Scott y Allison, el vestía casi similar que el moreno a excepción de la corbata roja que llevaba, ella traía puesto un vestido con poca caída de color cremas sin ninguna manga.

-pensé que no vendrías- le dice Scott.

-yo igual- mirando al castaño.

-me alegra que se hayan animado.

-me llamo Allison creo que no nos han presentado- estrechando su mano.

-mi nombre es Stiles.

-oh, lindo nombre- sonriéndole.

-quieres tomar algo?- le pregunta ella.

-si claro.

-bien vamos por algo si- tomando la mano del castaño.

-ahora nos vemos- le dice Stiles.

-Allison- dice Derek.

-tranquilo no tardaremos.

-de acuerdo.

Ambos chicos se retiran hacia la mesa de bebidas.

-que pasa Derek.

-nada.....solo no lo quiero lejos de mi es todo.

-en verdad te gusta cierto.

-demasiado.

-me da gusto, eso significa que ya son pareja.

-aun no.

-pero....entonces porque.

-se va de beacon hills.

-que?...pero porque?

-su padre fue transferido y se mudara.

-cuando?

-no estoy muy seguro, pero tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda.

-bien y que tienes pensado.

-algo.

Los chicos vuelven con las bebidas en las manos.

-toma- le ofrece Stiles a Derek.

-gracias- toma el vaso tocando levemente la mano del castaño acción que provoca un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

La música estaba a todo volumen casi no se lograba entablar una conversación, en la pista estaban Lydia con un chico que no sabían quien era, Scott y Allison seguían bailando desde el inicio del baile, Kate y Jackson habían ido juntos no le sorprendía al mayor ya era de esperarse departe de los dos, la chica morena que estaba con Kate ese día Malia bailaba con un chico de su clase pero sin disfrutarlo en realidad se le notaba en la cara, lastima para la chica ya que el tuvo la suerte de ir con el castaño y no ella, le daban ganas de restregárselo en la cara pero no era lo correcto.

Ambos habían bailado unas cuantas canciones a lo lejos del público a petición del castaño ya que si por el hubiera sido lo haría justo en el centro de la pista donde las luces brillaban mas.

-quieres salir a tomar aire- le pregunta Derek.

-si esta bien- ambos chicos se ponen de pie y salen a la parte de afuera solo había dos o tres parejas a lo mucho tomando aire fresco como ellos, se sientan en una de las jardineras exteriores.

-te diviertes- le pregunta el moreno.

-am....si- sin mirarlo.

-quiero mostrarte algo- poniéndose de pie ofreciéndole su mano para que lo siguiera.

-que cosa.

-es sorpresa.

-pero....

-vamos, solo será un momento y después regresamos al baile de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo.

Se retiran en el camaro del mayor dirigiéndose hacia la carretera, no había mucho trafico pero igual iba lento.

-a donde vamos?

-ya lo veras.

-esta muy lejos de aquí?

-solo ten paciencia.

-cuanta?

-Stiles, por favor solo espera a que llegamos y luego haces todas las preguntas que quieras ok.

-bien- haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos para ser exactos 20, llegaron a una zona boscosa, el moreno aparco frente a un árbol enorme que se encontraba justo al lado de un camino de rocas que el castaño no savia a donde se dirigían.

-Derek, no me iras a torturar cierto- con algo de miedo.

-jamás te haría daño- sonriéndole con ternura- vamos ya casi llegamos- toma la mano del castaño que estaba helada por la baja temperatura que había y además no traía nada mas que su traje.

Después de varios metros recorridos entre tropiezos y risas Derek le pide que se tape los ojos para poder darle la sorpresa.

-para que quieres que los cierre.

-solo hazlo, confía en mi.

-de acuerdo- este cierra los ojos lentamente tratando de apoyarse en algo para no tropezarse en el camino, Derek lo toma nuevamente de la mano para guiarlo a una pequeña cascada que estaba oculta en el fondo del bosque, el agua era tan cristalina, se lograba reflejar el brillo de la luna sobre esta creando una hermosa visualización del lugar perfecto.

-puedes abrirlos- este los abre observando totalmente sorprendido lo que veía era perfecto y hermoso, jamás había visto algo así.

-Derek es hermoso- acercándose a la cascada, pasando por delante de este.

-lo se, este lugar lo conocí gracias a mi padre, me lo mostro antes de que falleciera, aun recuerdo sus palabras cuando nos trajo a mi hermana Laura y a mi.

-que te dijo?- girándose para poder verlo.

-que solo le mostrara este lugar a la única persona especial en mi vida, y esa persona eres tu, siempre lo has sido y lo seguirás siendo, aunque te vayas ese lugar siempre te pertenecerá a ti.

-Derek....yo.

-shhhh, no digas nada déjame continuar- acercándose al castaño- antes no lo recordaba porque estaba mas concentrado en otras cosas y te pido perdón por eso, por no haber sido el único que atrajera mi atención, pero ahora lo eres, recuerdo ese día que te conocí, ese día supe que algo dentro de mi había cambiado, no lo supe divisar bien hasta el día que te vi con Cora, supe que definitivamente eras tu, no quise entenderlo por miedo, pero ahora ya no lo tengo, al contrario si tengo que esperar hasta que decidas y aclares tus sentimientos lo esperare porque nada es mas importante que el poder tenerte cerca, porque te amo Stiles, jamás me cansare de decírtelo porque es algo que jamás había sentido, me he enamorado de ti como nunca pensé llegaría hacerlo- delante del castaño toma su rostro sonrojado poniendo una bajo su mentón- no sabes cuanto te he esperado, cuanto he deseado poder encontrar a esa persona, desde que mi padre me dijo eso ansiaba poder encontrarlo, el amor verdadero, veía día tras día como mi padre y mi madre demostraban su afecto, cuando falleció mi padre todo cambio, me encerré en mi mismo, no quería creer en nada de eso, me volví una persona arrogante y egocéntrica................hasta que te conocí, gracias a ti he cambiado, gracias a ti soy feliz con el simple hecho de verte y tenerte cerca.

En la pequeña pausa que hace el morenos el castaño aprovecha para responderle.

-Derek.......yo.....yo tambien te amo, no se exactamente como fue que paso pero sucedió, cada día que pasaba deseaba poder continuar con un nuevo mes a tu lado, pero vivía con el miedo de que esto no lo aceptaran jamás, incluso te hice pensar lo contrario, pero......creo que es el momento de decírtelo, a mi tambien me hace feliz estar a tu lado enserio pero ambos sabemos que esto no va a durar, en pocos días me iré de Beacon Hills y todo esto será solo un maravilloso recuerdo para ambos, no quisiera tener que despedirme de ti porque detesto las despedidas, así que solo te pido de favor que no te ilusiones con algo que tal vez no pasara de una bonita amistad.

-supuse que dirías eso......no te preocupes, quedan días suficientes para hablarlo- lo encamina hacia dentro de la cascada donde estaba completamente acondicionado para pasar la noche hay, había un montón de colchas perfectamente acomodadas junto a unas almohadas sobre ellas, había varias velas en el fondo de esa pequeña cuevita que los abrigaría esa noche.

-tenias planeado esto verdad- sentencia el castaño mirándolo entre juguetón y fingiendo molestia.

-algo así- sonriéndole.

-no me imaginaba que fueras tan romántico- adentrándose a la cuevita.

-solo lo soy contigo- detrás de el.

Pasan las horas y ellos permanecían platicando de sus vidas, conociéndose el uno al otro entre una que otra insinuación que no pasaba de hay, sin darse cuenta como era costumbre era pasada de la media noche y empezaban a quedarse dormidos.

-creo que no regresaremos al baile- soltando un bostezo.

-creo que no- mirándolo detenidamente.

-es hora de descansar sourwolf.

-buenas noches Stiles.

-buenas noches Derek- este se acurruca entre los brazos del moreno mientras que este jala una manta para cubrirlos a ambos del frio.

-descansa- le dice Derek quedando bajo el sueño con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras apretaba aun mas al castaño junto a el.

******************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente todo era tan confuso para el moreno quien al levantarse noto que el castaño no se encontraba junto a el, se paro desconcertado buscándolo por dentro y fuera de esa cueva donde la noche anterior el castaño había aceptado sus sentimientos por el.

-Stiles!!- decía gritando hacia el bosque- Stiles!!!- gritaba mas fuerte pero no recibía ninguna respuesta del castaño.

Se adentro de nuevo a la cueva y tomo su celular para llamarlo pero el teléfono sonaba apagado, lo intento una y otra y otra vez y la respuesta era la misma, tomo sus llaves y se dirigió desesperado a la casa del castaño tocando con brusquedad la puerta, miraba por las ventanas y no veía a nadie ni se escuchaba sonido alguno, un vecino de los Stilinski salió al patio a recoger el periódico para después mirarlo y decirle lo que tanto temía, algo que no quería escuchar.

-se fueron muy temprano esta mañana, se llevaron varias maletas, por lo que se veía no regresaran pronto.

-el chico tambien iba- acercándose al señor.

-si Stiles el hijo del Sheriff, estaba algo serio y se veía triste, se fue casi a fuerzas tal vez no se quería ir.

-hace cuanto se fueron.

-como hace 4 o 5 horas.

Miro su reloj y marcaban las 11:00 am había dormido demasiado, estaba destrozado ni siquiera se despidió como debía, se había adelantado a irse después de esa magnifica noche que habían tenido, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla haciéndolo ver vulnerable

-gracias- solo eso dijo y se marcho en su camaro, llegando a su casa completamente triste y desganado, se acostó en la cama y lloro como un bebe, toda la familia lo escucho las siguientes horas en las que el moreno permaneció encerrado en su habitación sin comer ni beber, temían que permaneciera así por mucho tiempo y terminara con su propia vida por su descuido.

-porque....porque te fuiste- sollozando contra la almohada.

A lo lejos iba el castaño en el auto de su padre, solo miraba por la ventanilla muy triste.

-estas bien hijo- pregunto el sheriff.

-si papa estoy bien- sin mirarlo.

-si quieres podemos regresar he irnos cuando lo teníamos planeado.

-no es mejor irnos de una vez, no hay que perder tiempo.

-bien- fijando su mirada en frente.

Se sentía igual o pero el castaño por haberlo dejado así sin decirle nada, pero era lo mejor para ambos, antes de que ese sentimiento siguiera creciendo y llegara al punto de no poder controlarlo.

Solo se retiraron sin decirle a nadie exactamente a donde se mudaban, ni si tenían la intención de regresar o no, dejando todo lo que vivieron atrás.

 


End file.
